glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
We Want Peace! Glitter Peace!, known in Japan as Rock, Paper, Scissors♪ It's Cure Peace!! (じゃんけんポン♪でキュアピース！！''Jankenpon♪ de Kyua Pīsu!!), is the third episode of season 1 of ''Glitter Force and is the third episode overall. Major Events * Brute makes his first appearance. * Lily transforms into Glitter Peace for the first time. * Glitter Peace uses Sparkle Lightning for the first time. Synopsis Lily, a girl from Emily and Kelsey's class, is a crybaby and a weakling. However, she loves comics and cartoons, and is very good at drawing. One day, Emily and Kelsey were having lunch on the rooftop when they spotted Lily sitting alone. Creeping up on her, they noticed that she was drawing a graphic novel scene of superheroes. Emily and Kelsey praised Lily's drawing and said that she should show it off to the rest of the class, but Lily asks them not to say anything and ran away. In class, Chloe was telling everyone about a poster competition the school was organizing and requesting for volunteers to take part. Nobody came forward, and Emily, remembering Lily's talent for drawing, nominated Lily to be their class representative. Lily was afraid at first, pointing out how the representatives of other classes were better than her. However, Emily told her to just try her best, and Lily admitted that she really wanted to try this out too. Thus, Lily started working on the poster. Emily and Kelsey also happily volunteered to help her out by modelling and providing refreshments. A few days later, the results of the competition were announced. Lily was a little disappointed that she had only been awarded an honorable mention, and when Cornelius, the winner, jeered at her, she tore her poster from the board and ran away with it. Sitting outside on the steps, Lily was feeling depressed about her lack of talent when Brute appeared. Calling her a "weakling" and feeding off her sadness, Brute created a Bad Ending and plunged everyone into sorrow. Emily and Kelsey appeared and Brute summoned a Buffoon to fight them. The girls transformed into Glitter Lucky and Glitter Sunny, but the Buffoon was strong and they had a hard time fighting it. Frustrated, the girls performed their finishing moves on the Buffoon, but as they did not have enough fighting spirit, the Buffoon could not be purified. Angry at Brute for insulting Lily, Lucky shouted that she would never forgive him. Hearing this woke Lily up, and the girls did their best to protect her from the Buffoon. However, they were easily defeated. Feeling afraid, Lily almost ran away, but in the end, she gathered her courage and ran to protect her friends. Lily's strong wish to protect her friends gained her the Glitter Pact, and she transformed into Glitter Peace. Although excited at becoming a real-life superhero, Peace was still a timid girl inside, and ran away from the frightening Buffoon instead of fighting it. In her terror, she unwittingly released a bolt of lightning, which struck the Buffoon and stopped it in its tracks. Candy explained that Peace had the power of lightning and taught her to use her finishing move. Charging up her Glitter Pact, Peace performed her finishing attack, Sparkle Lightning, successfully purifying the Buffoon and gaining the Bunny Charm. After the battle, Lily admitted that although she lost the competition, she learnt that friends will always be there for her. Shyly, she asked if she, Emily and Kelsey could be friends, and Emily happily agreed. Still a crybaby, Lily started to cry out of happiness. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace Pixies * Candy Villains * Brute * Buffoon Minor Characters * Ms. Mason * April * Chloe Trivia * The food that Kelsey shares with Emily and Lily is okonomiyaki, a savory, pancake-like Japanese dish that can contain many different kinds of ingredients. Glitter Force doesn't refer to it by its name until episode 22. * The other contestants in the contest have different names in the original Japanese version. ** Cornelius is named Soga Tatsuya. ** Naomi is surnamed Mikawa. ** Byron is named Narushima Harunobu. *Despite "We Want Peace! Glitter Peace!" being the title, the line is never said in the episode. In fact, the only time it's ever said is by Glitter Peace in Emily's dream in Episode 1. Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC03 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)